Rangers of Blood and Fang: Darkness rises and the Void awaits
by AltmerWerewolf21
Summary: Book 1 of a series that tells the story of two evil rangers that have been best friends for eons. One ranger is a vampire and the other is a werewolf. Follow their legacy and watch their legend unfold.


**Title: Rangers of Blood and Fang**

 **Book 1: Darkness rises and the Void awaits**

 **A/N: This series is based on my evil vampiric ranger Xiavyn Saivyn and my evil Werewolf Ranger Katey Wolf. Xiavyn is apart of a Ranger Guild I made up for her character known as the Rangers of Molag Bal: A group of Altmer Daughters of Coldharbour and despite being the youngest she is Molag Bal's prodigy and best ranger. Katey Wolf is a member of the Rangers of Hircine another made-up Ranger Guild. A counterpart to the Rangers of Molag Bal the Rangers of Hircine are Altmer and are given Lycanthropy by Hircine himself. They hunt in human and wolf form and kill anyone without remorse or guilt. Another version of Xiavyn's series can be found on my Elder Scrolls Amino account: Reaper. On there Xiavyn's story is called Blood of the Vampire and Katey's story is called Tales of the Wolf . I hope you enjoy this story. It's my first fanfiction so any criticism and advice is much appreciated.**

 _Chapter 1:_

The moon lit up the night and shone on an Altmer woman who by all appearances was twenty-one years old. The woman's long,straight hair was an unnatural hot pink and was covered by a black hood. A hand touched the Altmer's metal clad shoulder. "Xiavyn can we take a break.?" The Nord male asked softly. Xiavyn shrugged the mortal's hand off her and turned around to face Brei. Brei's green eyes stared into the vampiress's glowing ice blue ones and he wondered how a vampire could keep the eye color they had when they were mortal. "Fine. But only for an hour." Xiavyn said with a smile that showed off her elegant fangs. Brei stopped a sigh from escaping as he sat down a ways from the road in his leather armor. "So why does a ranger wear a heavy armor,wear two swords,a mace,and a bow?" Brei asked not for the first time since meeting the Altmer ranger. Xiavyn fingered the mace she had belted on the right side of her waist which was across from the Daedric sword that was also belted to her waist. "I am no ordinary ranger. I am a part of an ancient order known as the Rangers of Molag Bal. We differ from other rangers as you can see. We are all Altmer and pure blooded female vampires,we wear armor made out of Daedric metal that is so light no one can hear us move. We dual wield swords and use bows. Though most of us have more weapons on us. We also practice illusion and destruction magic." Brei nodded. "And you keep the eye color of your mortal life?" Xiavyn chuckled darkly. "Yes." Brei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" "Because we are Molag Bal's favorite children, best Rangers,and the chosen warriors who protect all vampirekind." Xiavyn answered. Brei did not seen nor hear her move until she was right behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "Now tell me where my fellow ranger Katey Wolf is?" She hissed. Brei's heart started to pound. "She an Altmer too?" He gulped. "Yes. She is a member of the Rangers of Hircine and I know you for a fact you know who they are." Xiavyn hissed in his ear. "They are an ancient order of werewolf rangers made at the same time as the Rangers of Molag Bal. They are the only werewolves and lycanthropes in general to be immortal like vampires." "Where is she?" Xiavyn asked again. "I heard she was an assassin with the Dark Brotherhood. Please don't kill me!" Brei screamed. _'That makes sense. The Rangers of Hircine tend to become assassins at some point.'_ Xiavyn thought to herself. She pulled Brei's head to the side and plunged her fangs deep into his neck. She drained him dry as was the custom among the Rangers of Molag Bal and after pulling away Xiavyn licked her lips clean and walked away. She had been searching for Katey for thousands of years since they had separated in 1E 35.

She had turned twenty-one that year and had finally been granted the honor of becoming a Daughter of Coldharbour after eleven years of being with the Rangers of Molag Bal. Unlike the Daughters of Coldharbour that came after them Molag Bal didn't rape the initiates in the order of the Rangers of Molag Bal instead they had a massive voluntary orgy that ended with them drinking his blood which killed them and if they were strong willed they came back as Daughters of Coldharbour. Yet they were stronger than any vampire after them even the first human pure blooded vampire documented Lamae Beolfag. _"Wake up Xiavyn."_ A voice echoed in her mind. Xiavyn groaned and opened her eyes to find she was back in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary and was not on the roads outside Whiterun with Brei. That had been two years ago in the dead of winter. Katey Wolf stood before Xiavyn with a grin on her lips. "So the vampiress wakes." Xiavyn sat up and found she had been bathed and was back in the black metal armor that had depictions of Molag Bal on it: the armor of the Rangers of Molag Bal. Her weapons like usual were still belted to her armor. "Alive since the First Era and yet you managed to get caught out in the sun." Xiavyn narrowed her eyes but did not say anything to the Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath.

Katey's red eyes matched the eyes of her wolf and brought comfort to her vampire counterpart. Katey's hair was long and blonde and framed her pale face. She wore the leather armor of the Dark Brotherhood with a Daedric sword and Daedric dagger strapped to her belt. On Katey's back was an ebony bow and a red quiver of ebony arrows. A beautiful bow indeed but not as beautiful as Auriel's bow that Xiavyn had strapped to her back with a black quiver of Bloodcursed arrows,and Daedric arrows. "I'm so not used to this Listener business. It's odd having the Night Mother's voice in my head." Xiavyn muttered. Katey grinned flashing her canines. "You have been the Listener for four months after you killed Harkon,found me,and married Serana two months ago." Katey reminded her. Xiavyn grinned as she thought of Serana's beautiful face who had been the one to make her a vampire lord after she killed Lord Harkon and took over the leadership of the Volkihar Clan. "I found you by sheer luck though sis. How you managed to keep the Dark Brotherhood around after Astrid's betrayal while I was taking that year off to save vampirekind from Harkon I have no idea." Xiavyn said as she stood up on shaking legs. Katey smirked. "Or it may not have been luck. Molag Bal could have wanted to make your eons old search finally end so you can have some peace. As for keeping the Dark Brotherhood afloat you know as well as I do I am extremely determined." Xiavyn rolled her eyes. "Molag Bal is not like Hircine. Molag helps those who are worthy and have proven themselves. And helping out with a search party is not one of his priorities."

 _"You sure about that Xiavyn?"_ Molag Bal's voice reverberated in her mind. Something that he hadn't done with any of his rangers since the Oblivion Crisis. Katey helped the blood starved vampiress out the door and into the part of the newly restored Falkreath Sanctuary that served as a secondary base for the Dark Brotherhood. Babette was the Speaker of the Dawnstar Sanctuary which had concerned Xiavyn due to the vampiress's child-like body which unaware people would see as an exploitable weakness. Katey lead Xiavyn to where the thralls were kept. It had been something most of the assassins had not wanted built until Xiavyn had explained about the Rangers of Molag Bal's feeding custom: Feed on live humans only unless you have no choice and make sure you drain them dry. Everyone was surprised when Babette had knelt in front of Xiavyn as if she was royalty. Which was pretty much the case. The Rangers of Molag Bal kept vampire-kind save for eons since Molag Bal made the order and the first Ranger of Molag Bal had been one of Xiavyn's ancestors. If true vampire royalty existed it was the Saivyn's and the rest of the Rangers of Molag Bal. As Xiavyn studied the humans in front of her she remembered the first time she met Lord Harkon Volkihar.

 _"Serana who is this?" Lord Harkon asked. "The one who rescued me." Serana replied. Harkon looked thoughtfully at the new arrival. She wore armor he had never seen before though he had heard of it in legends. Black as the darkest night with depictions of Molag Bal on every elegant piece. The armor was of Daedra make but seemed lighter than any Daedric armor he had seen. On the woman's belt was a Daedric sword on the left and on the right side of her waist was the Mace of Molag Bal. On her left thigh was a Daedric dagger and on her right leg was another Daedric sword. On her back was a Daedric bow and a quiver of Daedric arrows. Her face was completely covered by the black hood she wore and was hidden in shadow. "Lower your hood so I may see your face." Harkon commanded. Xiavyn smirked and slowly lowered her hood revealing her face to the so called Vampire King. Harkon gazed transfixed at the ice blue eyes and unnaturally pink hair. "Who are you?" Harkon asked dreading the answer. "I am Xiavyn Saivyn. A Ranger of Molag Bal from the Summerset Isles." Xiavyn did not bow to Serana's father like most vampires would upon introducing themselves which angered his court. "So vampire royalty has finally walked through my front doors."Harkon whispered._

 _"Are we not vampire royalty?" Serana asked confused. Xiavyn chuckled darkly. "No. You became vampire royalty because you were royal as mortals. The Rangers of Molag Bal are the only true vampire royalty because we are the first pure blooded female vampires to exist." Xiavyn answered. She could tell Serana was about to ask the usual question their kind asked. "Wasn't Lamae Beolfag the first pure blooded vampire?" She asked quietly. "She was the first recorded pure blooded vampire in history but was not the first vampire to exist. However she was the first human vampire to exist." Serana took what she was told in stride. "So who was the first pure blooded female vampire?" "My ancestor Vaira Saivyn was the founder of not only all vampires but the founder of the Rangers of Molag Bal as well. Unlike Lamae Beolfag who was turned into a lesser pure blooded vampire through rape the Rangers of Molag Bal have voluntary orgies with Lord Molag Bal." Xiavyn explained. Xiavyn turned her ice blue gaze on Harkon who had turned into a Vampire Lord while she had been explaining some of the lost lore of vampires to Serana. "Poor little Vampire Lord. I am stronger than and a werewolf combined. Do you really want to tangle with a vampiress who is not only stronger but was born in 1E 4. Which means I have a lot more combat experience than you and your court." Harkon gazed at her thoughtfully and held out a clawed hand. "Will you help us in our goal to better vampirekind than?" He asked knowing Xiavyn spoke the truth of not only who she was but of her heritage too upon gazing into her eyes and reading her memories. Xiavyn grinned sadistically. "Of course." Xiavyn answered grasping his hand._

It had been no coincidence she found Serana before the Dawnguard had. Molag Bal directed her to Dimhollow crypt so she could kill Harkon before he put all of vampirekind in mortal danger with his plan. Smirking Xiavyn picked the muscular Nord male to her left, walked over to him,and drained him of blood. When she had licked her lips clean she walked with Katey to the main room of the Sanctuary where everyone hung out after their assassination jobs. Katey and Xiavyn walked side by side to the main room of the Sanctuary where the members would hang out after contracts. The two of them were laughing at how the Nords of Skyrim thought they were students of the Greybeards because they knew how to 'Shout'. When in reality Molag Bal had blessed Xiavyn with the ancient vampire art of Shrieking and Hircine had blessed Katey with the ancient werewolf art of Roaring. The two rangers sat down side by side at the huge table across from Babette. Babette looked at Xiavyn concerned. "How often does Molag Bal speak to his Rangers in their mind?" Xiavyn raised an elegant eyebrow. "Used to be all the time until the Oblivion Crisis. I heard him for the first time since then this morning. Why do you ask?"

Babette twisted her hands in front of her trying to find the right words. After all the Rangers of Molag Bal were notorious for not only their evil,and sadistic parts of their personality but the angry outbursts that led to a lot of death. "Because Molag Bal chose you to be his prodigy eons ago due to your extreme violence upon becoming a Daughter of Coldharbour. I figured you would have told Serana by now." Babette explained. "Xiavyn did not say anything,merely stalked out of the Sanctuary and headed home. The moon was low in the sky as Xiavyn finally made it to the house she built by hand.

Walking through the front doors she turned and locked them. An extra bed (along with bedside tables and other things found in a bedroom) was in the entrance hall as she had started the mansion off as a small house and had decided to just add on the rest of the house instead of removing everything before hand. The doors at the end of the entrance hall were closed and opened at her touch. As they swung open she found a female Nord with glowing orange eyes who had long ebony hair framing her face. "Xia." Serana said looking up from the book she was reading as she sat in front of the hearth. Xiavyn walked over and took Serana's hands in her own. The fire light glinted off of their matching black and silver wedding rings. Serana's wedding ring had a bat engraved in the middle of the outer band,while Xiavyn's had an engraving of Molag Bal in the exact same spot. "How was your day Serana?" Xiavyn asked. Serana put down a Brief History of the Empire Book 1 and stared up into Xiavyn's ice blue eyes. "Great when I heard Katey rescued you from the sun." Serana said with a grin. Xiavyn ran a hand through her hair. "Not my fault I got caught up in killing those bandits." Xiavyn replied. Serana sighed and kissed Xiavyn softly. "Shame Molag Bal's prodigy managed to get caught in the sun due to weak humans." Serana teased. Xiavyn's face was emotionless though she was surprised by Serana finding out the truth.

The two of them headed to their bedroom,took off their armor and weapons,put on their matching blue nightgowns, and climbed into bed. Serana laid her head on Xiavyn's chest who began running her slender hands through the Nord's hair. "How long have you known?" Xiavyn asked. "Since my father was killed. I checked out a few books he hid on the Rangers of Molag Bal. Your family has a whole book to themselves and it mentioned how Molag Bal made you his prodigy when you became a Daughter of Coldharbour at twenty-one." Xiavyn smirked. "Did the book mention the violent act I committed for him to notice me?" Serana sighed. "Yeah. Said you killed four hundred people from a village who had found out what you were. Every last one of them had been ripped apart and drained of blood. Even the children,and expecting mothers." Xiavyn grinned at the memory. As dawn approached Serana's breathing deepened until Xiavyn could tell she was asleep. Kissing her forehead the eons old Altmer closed her eyes and fell into the void of sleep with her loving wife pressed against her.


End file.
